disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Unknown (Frozen)
"Into the Unknown" is a song sung by Elsa in the film,Frozen II. The song has been described as the film's "answer to 'Let It Go'." Songwriter Kristen Anderson-Lopez stated of the song that "For the first time, Elsa gets to say what she wants in the song. And she takes her first step metaphorically and physically into a bigger world. It represents her growing up and taking responsibility." The song speaks of both Elsa's reluctance and urge to follow the mysterious voice that is calling to her. The artist Aurora provides the singing voice of the strange voice that is calling to Elsa. A version of the song performed by Panic! At the Disco is played during the films' end credits. The chant sung by the voice was inspired by the musical motif "Dies irae" and was inspired by the art of kulning - the idea that Elsa was being called like cattle. Idina Menzel, as well as Elsa's international voice actresses, performed the song at the 2020 Academy Awards. Lyrics Idina Menzel & Aurora version= Voice: Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah Elsa: I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, oh oh Voice: Ah ah, ah ah Elsa: Oh Voice: Ah ah ah ah, ah Elsa: You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for, I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Voice: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Elsa: Ah Voice: Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah Elsa: What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Voice: Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Whoa oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Voice: Ah ah ah ah Elsa: Ah ah ah ah Voice: Ah ah ah ah Elsa and Voice': Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah '''Elsa': (Voice): Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you (Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah) Into the unknown? (Ah, ah, ah!) |-|Panic! At the Disco version= Ah ah oh oh oh Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, ah ah oh oh Oh oh You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah oh oh What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah Oh oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you Into the unknown? Whoo! Videos Idina Menzel, AURORA - Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) Into the Unknown (From "Frozen 2") Trivia References pt-br:Into the Unknown Category:Frozen songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Closing songs Category:Featured songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs